camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercury
Mercury is the Roman counterpart of Hermes. As Mercury, he becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike. The Greeks envisioned Hermes as a cunning and resourceful being. The Romans saw Mercury more as the god of commerce and trade rather than simply thievery and travel. History His worship was introduced early, and his temple on the Aventine Hill in Rome was dedicated in 495 bc. There he was associated with the goddess Maia, who became identified as his mother through her association with the Greek Maia, mother of Hermes. Both Mercury and Maia were honored in a festival on May 15, the dedication day of Mercury’s temple on the Aventine. Mercury, the messenger god, was not among the di indigetes of the ancient Roman religion. He was born of the synchronization of the Greek and Roman religions, during the 4th century BC. He is described as the one who sports winged shoes or talaria and winged pegasus. He is depicted carrying a herald's staff or caduceus, highlighting entwined snakes. Mercury was worshiped as the icon of grain trade. He was considered the messenger of the gods, who descended to distribute the bounty of commercial success from time to time. Mercury was also revered as the psycho-pomp or the one who led deceased souls to the realms of afterlife. Mercury really is Hermes but depending on the belief of the people that worship these gods depends on if its Mercury or Hermes. They both have the same myths, tales, poems, and hymns that people all believe in but most of those are all the same between Mercury and Hermes. Appearance In Rome Mercury was sometimes represented as holding a purse, symbolic of his business functions. Usually, however, artists borrow the attributes of Hermes irrespective of their appropriateness and portray him wearing winged sandals or a winged cap and carrying a caduceus (staff). Mercury is sometimes depicted with a cockerel, as herald of the new day, and a ram, as the symbol of fertility. He is also shown with a tortoise shell lyre, that he is believed to have invented himself. Personality Abilities As a son of Jupiter, Mercury is an extremely powerful god. Due to vast influence and countless domains, Mercury draws on the worship and powers greater then most if not all gods bar the Big Three * Several Enhanced Skills: 'Mercury is perhaps the most versatile Olympian to be the god of so many diverse things. For example: roads, shepherds, thieves, travelers, hospitality, heralds, diplomacy, trade, language, writing, etc. Because of all these skills, Mercury could be described as a ''Jack of all trades. * 'Strength: '''Hermes has great physical prowess, as shown in ''Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, when he lifted Chelone's entire house, and hurled it at her, turning her into the first turtle. Mercury may possess the impressive strength of his Greek counterpart. * 'Swordsmanship: '''As revealed in ''Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hermes received a mighty sword from his brother Apollo in exchange for his flute. The Sword of Hermes is made of adamantine and Imperial Gold, and is extremely sharp. This implies excellent swordsmanship skills on Hermes' part. This sword may or may not be possessed by Mercury and Mercury may also possess the swordsmanship skills of his Greek counterpart Hermes. * 'Enhanced Speed: '''As God of Travel and messengers, Mercury is extremely fast and can travel at supersonic speeds, faster than most other gods, due to his winged shoes. * '''Teleportation: '''As seen in ''Percy Jackson's Greek Heroes, Hermes can disappear in a cloud of smoke, so Mercury may also possess the ability of Teleportation. * '''Transgressing Realms: '''As the messenger of the gods, Mercury can freely go to the realm of any god without an invitation, including the Underworld, as it is his duty to guide newly deceased souls there. ' * '''Enhanced Thievery': As the God of Thieves, Mercury has a supernatural way of stealing things without others noticing, even other Olympians. * Lock Manipulation: As the god of thieves, Mercury can sense the internal structure and mechanisms of any lock he touches, and is always able to make it unlock. He can do this telekinetically. * Lock Intuition: Mercury can instantly identify curses and traps placed on locks, and deactivate them. * Money Manipulation: Since Mercury is the God of Merchants, he can easily manipulate money and the stock market. * Athletics: As the God of Athletics, Mercury has a naturally enhanced athletic ability. * Power of Persuasion: As the god of communication he is honored as the patron of eloquence. In The Lost Hero, Annabeth mentions that Hermes can be "very convincing," but whether or not this is similar to Aphrodite's charmspeak is unknown. Luke may have also inherited this, as Daedalus mentions in The Battle of the Labyrinth ''that Luke can be very convincing. Connor and Travis may have also inherited this, as in ''The Titan's Curse, they were convincing Nico di Angelo that poker was a better game than Mythomagic. As the Mercury is the Roman form of Hermes he might also possess this ability. * Intelligence: As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hermes was shrewd and formidably intelligent - he successfully stole Apollo's cattle, and later on not only appeased his brother's wrath through offering him the lyre, but also he acquired numerous magical gifts from his brother by trading him the flute. Hence, Hermes was the one to gift Pandora with deceitfulness. As Mercury is Hermes Roman form Mercury may also possess the same itelligence * Transfiguration: In Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Hermes transformed the stubborn nymph, Chelone, into a turtle, so Mercury may also possess this ability. * Prophecy: As revealed in Percy Jackson's Greek Gods, Apollo granted Hermes the power to predict the future by throwing dice, so Mercury may also possess this ability Category:Roman Gods Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Olympians Category:Children of Jupiter Category:Males